Girl meets prince
by To4st
Summary: We all read/watched the Awesome anime/manga The Prince of Tennis This is just another version with a additional Girl main character thats Somewhat The prince's Rival This chapter takes place On the beggining of the beggining before Her School life Her character and the trill of two "princes" Of tennis meeting
1. chapter 1

The soft wind came in through the wide windows Carrying pink soft cherry blossoms that just fell gently on her king size bed. No alarm was needed just the smell of the fresh new trees in her backyard the sound of kids cattering as they walked their way to school. "big smiles huh.." she thought. The start of a new school year has began.

Her eyes slowly opened seeing a blanket full of blossoms. She turns her head slightly as a beam of light shoots her face and she sees her windows opened. She doesnt bother fixing her bed after she got out of it heading to the bathroom door Glabbing her uniform as she walks.

She went downstairs only to find a big table with empty chairs but a breakfast with her favorites. Even though it looked awesome, she didnt bother eating it. She takes the credit card left on the table and slowly walks to the doors and quickly putting her new brown uniform like shoes. When she gets out of the house a car was waiting for the screen of the car came down slowly as a head pops out "Hey akaru! Good morninggggg" He saids This caused her lips to curve on the ends a bit.

She gets in the car and sound and warmth fills her "Ah so this is the start of a new year" She saids as she smiles and lets the car take her down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sound of chattering kids became louder. The diver came to a stop he looked at the mirror and nodded to them. She saw him and got her things and got out of the car. She walked a few steps and stopped she headed back. "I-I forgot my racquet" she grabbed her white and red Tennis racquet she left a small tip on the back seat and said "thanks for the ride" she smiled and ran to catch up to him.

After getting in the building she parted ways with him "cya at lunch!" she nodds softly as the sound of her footsteps became louder for she was the only one in that floor She looked up and saw a sign that read "Principle's room" She walked un without knocking and saw the old man looking at a set of papers He finally looks up and sees her "Akaruu there u are my lil girl" She looks at him with disgust "U talk like im ur daughter Grandpa" He doesnt talk anymore as a silence came and he looked out the window a bright nice windy day and a additonal Sakara trees that got him thinking about "Akaru. Are u gonna go to school this year? If u want to just tell me because i have it all ready" She havent went to school as in taken classes because it simply wasnt needed she was as smart as a college professor. She already gotten her master's deggree and can start teaching if she wanted to. Basically She was a Rich Smart Genius That didnt need and didnt want to go to school. "I dont want to grandpa" He looks at her with a concern face "U dont take this against you but dont u want to be normal?" Even though she knew it wasnt against her i mean he even said that it wasnt but it just hit her badly "Am i that not normal is it bad that im different" she thinks to herself She puts on her poker face again she always have Nobody saw her real side but her parents who were overseas Working as usual. He looks at her and looks down at a sheet of paper he had on his desk "Akaru can u do me a favor dear" She looks at him She was surprised. She knew what he was gonna ask her but she wasnt sure If it was what she thought it was Her mind was already ready to say no however "Sure grandpa whats it?" He showed her a paper that read "New Tennis club Reaching to win" She looks at him quiet and waiting for him to say more "Well theres a new club and u know A tennis club. I inviting great players From all over to come to our school for this club's success However the thing is.. I made this club for u Even though u dont need to go to school i know how much u love tennis.. Wont u try it out?" Shes silent He never asked much of her it was always if she wanted to do it then yh okay Or no i dont wanna but never have he asked her for anything.. "..." He waits Silently for her answer half scared and half confident and thats when she said "okay ill do it" His smile went all the way to his ears He Slammed on the desk for his own little happy celebration *Cough cough* Still smiling he was so happy of course She smiled with him


End file.
